Ending of a War, Beginning of a Romance
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: "Dear Human King Arthur, As the king of the Candy Kingdom, to end the arguments between the Candy Kingdom and the Human Kingdom I have an offer. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Finn can be the bond of the two kingdoms. I offer you a marriage. Sincerely, The Candy King"
1. Chapter 1

**HEELLOOO! I was watching The Tudors and I came up with this idea. It's pretty good if you ask me. ANYWAYS I tried to write a good story. I probably sucked. Please review!**

* * *

"My king, what are we going to do? Human Kingdom will declare war soon. Again." Said the Candy Queen with a worried voice.

"I know. It is not the only problem. We are weaker than them!" The Candy King said. "Servants, call Peppermint Butler."

3 minutes later Peppermint Butler came. "What is it, my king?"

"Peppermint Butler, Human Kingdom will declare war. And you know we are weak. We have to find solution."

"I may have an idea my king."

"What is it?"

"In 16th century, Henry VIII of England wanted to end the problems between England and France. So he arranged a wedding. His daughter and France prince's wedding. But the settlement was off because of a fight." Peppermint Butler told them.

"So you are telling me to…"

"Yes, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum must marry Prince Finn. She would make a lovely queen."

"Oh glob, It's the only solution, isn't it?" The Candy Queen asked.

"Unfortunately."

"How old is Prince Finn anyway?"

"14, my king."

"Bonnibel is 13 years old. They are too young." The Candy Queen said.

"Yes. Because of that, they will be only engaged. For now."

"Ok, Peppermint Butler, write a letter to the Human King Arthur."

"I will, My King."

_"Dear Human King Arthur,_

_As the king of the Candy Kingdom, to end the arguments between the Candy Kingdom and the Human Kingdom I have an offer. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Finn can be the bond of the two kingdoms. I offer you a marriage. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Candy King" _

Peppermint Butler gave the letter to the emissary.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Human Kingdom_

"My King we have received a letter." One of the servants told him.

"Give me that, please." The Human King Arthur said.

He read the letter.

"Hmm…" He said to himself.

"What is it, my king?" Jeremy the Butler asked.

"The Candy King has an offer."

"What is the offer?"

"He wants a marriage." He stopped for a minute. "Princess Bubblegum and Prince Finn to get married."

"That's a great offer, My King. Princess may be young, but I'm sure that she would make a beautiful young lady. They already say that she was the most beautiful maiden in the Land of Ooo. She will have many suitors 10 years later. Prince Finn is a handsome and skilled hero. Think about it."

There was a long silence.

"Father! I'm home!" Finn said.

"Finn, where were you?" Arthur asked him.

"Soft people needed help. They said that some creature was bothering them. I found the creature and BAM slayed it!" the brave adventurer told his father. "Anyway, where is Jake?"

"Jake is with his fiancée, Rainicorn."

"He has a girlfriend and I don't." Finn replied sadly.

"Someday you will have a wife." Arthur answered.

"No, I won't. Jake always gets the good ones."

"This time he won't. He and Rainicorn are getting married." Arthur smiled at him. "Anyway, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Father?"

"The Candy King wants you and Princess Bubblegum to get engaged."

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY, WHAT?" Finn's face was red because of the anger.

"Finn, they say that she was the most beautiful maid- young lady in the Land of Ooo." Arthur told him.

"I don't know dad."

"Anyways, I don't care. I will say yes." said the Human King.

"WHY?" Finn asked with anger.

"Look, first of all, she's a catch. Second of all the Human Kingdom and The Candy Kingdom's relationship is not great and I don't want to declare a war again and lose soldiers. Understood?"

"Yes father." Finn replied sadly.

Later that day The Human King wrote a letter to say yes. He also invited them over to arrange everything.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom… _

_"Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-getting rowdy  
Feeling like I'm a high schooler sipping on a warm wine cooler  
Hot cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters  
We been keepin' it PG but I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop  
Let me set you free  
C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mo—"_

"Honey, can you keep it down a bit?" the Candy Queen asked.

"Ok mom."

"Sweetie, as you know there is an argument between the Candy Kingdom and the Human Kingdom."

"Yees?"

"So we have a solution."

"What is it?"

"We want you to marry Prince Finn. We wrote a letter and they answered. They said yes!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MINDS?"

"Bonnibel, watch your mouth! And don't be so sad. They say that he is the most handsome young man in the Land of Ooo. And he is a skilled hero."

"I don't care if his good-looking, I just want to marry the man I love!"

"You are just a child and you have no rights to talk like that! We are visiting them tomorrow!"

Her mother left the room and closed the door loudly. Bonnibel began to cry. Silently. She has been dreaming about a big wedding and her new husband since she was 5. Now what? She was going to marry someone she doesn't even know.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! 1****st ****Chapter done? Great! I will update tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIII GUUUUUYYYSSS! (turtle princess style!) Sorry for the late update! I was in Europe and couldn't update. I AM so sO SO SORRY! And this chapter is a bit short. Because I also have to update my "13 years old bubblegum" story. Peace out!**

* * *

4 years later Bonnibel turned 17, so did Finn. 1 month later, they would be married. Bonnibel knew that and she was going to go to the Human Kingdom tomorrow. She had been crying for 2 weeks. The day before she went to the Human Kingdom, she was chatting with her best friend, Marceline.

"Did it hurt, Marceline?"

"What?"

"Your first time, with the Vampire King." Bonnibel said.

"Yes, a lot. Sheets were all bloody."

"WHAT?"

"We are talking about the bite, right?" questioned Marceline.

"NO."

"Ooh, that stuff!" Bonnibel nodded. "A little bit. But after the first one, you feel amazing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, after I killed the Vampire King, I found this guy, Marshall Lee—"

"Too much information!"

"Just trying to help, Bonnie."

"Whatevs. I just don't know what to do! I met Finn 4 years ago and…"

"And?"

"He is great-looking and tall. But when you are forced, he is like an ogre to me." Bonnibel said.

"No way! You have to give him a chance Bonnie. Maybe he is a great guy. I mean he is the most desired Prince in the Land of Ooo. Maybe the most desired MALE!" Marceline said.

"I don't know. He was nice when we met, but I am afraid that he had changed."

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Hey dude!" Finn said to Jake.

"Hi bro! How ya doin?"

"Great, man. Chicks won't stop following me! Last week Flame Princess came to my bed. She is way too hot. Seriously."

"You little brat. You are 20 years younger than me and banged more women. But not anymore. You are getting married bro!"

"Yeah, yeah. That "I am so innocent! Don't touch me, please!" Bubblegum." Said Finn duplicating her voice. "Man that chick may be hot, but she's way too annoying."

"Why are you saying that?" Jake asked.

"When we first met she said "look Finn, you seem nice. But I don't want to be with you. I want find my real love and travel away! Peace out." He duplicated her voice again.

"Don't worry man. Once she's in your bed, she won't let go of you."

"Nah, thanks but no."

"WHAT? FINN, SHE'S THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE LAND OF OOO. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"No man." He took a sip from his bourbon. "She's repulsive."

"You lost tea cups man."

"I'm perfectly fine, Jake!"

"Yeah yeah. Wedding is close, and you can't do anything about it!"

"Watch me!"

* * *

Enjoyed it? Please review! Sorry about the short chapter!


End file.
